Resistance Ohm
This tribute was created by seanisnotonfire. Please don't use this tribute without permission. Tribute Information Name: Resistance Ohm Gender: '''Female '''District: 3 Age: 13 Weapon: Electricity Appearance: Resistance is short, has jet-black hair, and green eyes, the color of a motherboard on a computer. Strengths/skills: Resistance has a vast knowledge of electronics and how things work. She is smart and able to think on her feet. She is extremely fast and can outrun most tributes twice her size. She generally knows how to hunt, fish, and find water in the wilderness. Weakness(es): With her young age, small size, and lack of training, Resistance lacks physical strength and the ability to fight or use weapons. Personality: Resistance is kind, smart, and funny. She cares for others before herself and is willing to do whatever it takes to please others. Backstory/History: Resistance was born to two electricians in District 3. They were, as one could guess from her name, part of a resistance against The Capitol. The two were leaders of the resistance, and a nervous District 3 citizen told a Peacekeeper about the possible uprising. Resistance's parents were taken into custody and were tried for conspiracy against The Capitol. The two were found guilty, and sentenced to death by torture. Three-year-old Resistance was put into foster care, where she was adopted by a middle-aged man by the name of Georg Ohm. She had an two adopted siblings, Martin, who was, at the time, 6, and Elizabeth, who was 18, and served as a mother figure to her and Martin, as Martin and Elizabeth's mother died due to complications with Martin's birth. A year later, her dad adopted a little girl named Maria. Resistance's life was fairly normal afterwards, and she was oblivious as to her biological parents' existence and her own background. This changed when she was 12, when she received a locket with a picture of her and her parents that her mother had willed to her. At first, Resistance was shocked to find out about her background, but she eventually accepted it, but refused to follow in her parents' footsteps. She remained the same person, but she would always wear the locket to remind her of her roots. Ending 1(if only Resistance is submitted): When Resistance was 13, she went to the reaping square hand in hand with Maria, and assured her that she had nothing to worry about, as they didn't have to take tessarae. When the reading was done and the video was shown, it was time for tributes to be picked. The escort put her hand in the bowl, and read the name loud and clear, "MARIA OHM!" Resistance, in a burst of adrenaline, ran up onto the stage, refusing to let Maria face certain death. She introduced herself and said that she wouldn't ever let anything happen to her baby sister, even if it meant losing her own life for it, which is most likely what will happen. Ending 2(if Resistance and Martin were both submitted): When Resistance was 13, she and her brother were picked as the tributes for District 3, and nobody volunteered in either of their places, as entering the Hunger Games as a non-career tribute was certain death. She cried herself to sleep that night, and said her final goodbyes and was sent off to The Capitol where her brother would be forced to kill her or vice versa in the weeks that followed. Interview Angle: During her interview, Resistance will try to win the audience over by being innocent and cute, therefore gaining her and her allies favor with The Capitol and sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: During the bloodbath, Resistance will run away from her plate and grab a pack. If she has formed any alliances, she will then meet up with her allies. Games Strategy: '''During the games, Resistance will stay with her allies, and help them find food and water. If she is the last standing of her allies, she will continue her work solo and hope for the best. She will only fight or kill defensively. '''Token: Resistance's token is the small golden locket with a picture of her and her biological parents that she received as a gift on her 12th birthday. Height: Resistance is short, clocking in at an underwhelming 4'10". Fears: Resistance does not have many fears, but her one biggest fear is something happening to her family. Alliance: Resistance will try to ally with her district partner and/or people with the same mindset, skills, and way of life as her.Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:13 year olds